A Deal with the Devil
by longliveteentitans
Summary: After their friends die in an explosion caused by Slade, Robin and Raven realize they can't live without their loved ones. And in an act of grief they make a deal with Slade that could bring their friends back from the dead. BBxRae RobxStar minor RobxRae.
1. Chapter 1

"Its not working! We'll never get out!" Cyborg shouted from behind a wall of smoke.

"If only Raven wasn't unconscious she could teleport us out." Robin replied.

They were trapped in a chamber used by Slade. Slade had just managed to escape before bombs went off everywhere. The teen titans were low on oxygen and running out of time before the whole thing collapsed on them.

"Robin!" Beastboy yelled, "I think something's wrong!" Robin ran to where Beastboy was. Beastboy was at Raven's side. Her head was a bloody mess from being hit in the head with a piece of the ceiling that fell on her. "Her head wont stop bleeding!" Beastboy said, on the verge of tears.

"Let me see her." Robin said. Beastboy lifted Raven up to him. Then Beastboy ran to help Cyborg, but he didn't get two feet before he ran back and kissed Raven on the forehead.

Robin couldn't get over how weird a couple Raven and Beastboy were. But opposites attract, right? Besides, he had no time to think about their relationship when he was so busy with his relationship with Starfire. "God, Raven. You sure get yourself into trouble." Robin said with a halfhearted laugh. He stoked back Raven's hair to look at the damage. One big bulge told him she was only hit once, but badly. He held his hand over the gushing wound, frantically trying to stop the bleeding, but it wouldn't. Robin knew, Raven was beyond help from them. She needed a real doctor, if she wanted to live. Robin, always prepared, did have some bandage tape with him, which he used to wrap up Raven's head the best he could. The he put Raven down. A tear rolled down his cheek. Who knew he would break down before Beastboy? But Robin knew he might loose his friend. He might loose his whole team. His own life. Starfire, he had to tell her. "Star?" he called through the ash and smoke.

"Robin?" Starfire called back. She ran to him.

Robin swept her off her feet and kissed her like he would never kiss her again. "Star, I love you, and if we don't make it-"

"No, Robin." Starfire cried, "We will! We will!"

"Shh." he put his finger over her lips, "But if we don't I just want you to know that, you know," he pointed up, "If we see each other again, I will always love you!"

Starfire was now sobbing on Robin's shoulder. "I love you!" she said. Robin pushed her away, a little.

"Now go see what you can do." he brushed his own tear off his cheek, "I have to see what I can do about Raven." he kissed Starfire one last time. If he had known what was about to come, he would have stayed with her.

Robin knelt beside Raven, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, rocks began to tumble down from above. The building was collapsing. Robin picked up Raven to keep her from being hit. Somewhere behind him he heard Starfire.

"Robin!" He could scarcely hear her over the rumbling. Then, to his extreme terror, Starfire screamed in pain.

"Starfire!!" Robin yelled, trying with all his strength to run and save her.

Ravens eyes shot open. Before Robin knew she was awake, he and Raven were on the beach across from the tower. He was still screaming for Starfire when he realized Raven had teleported them out.

Robin looked to the west where he knew what he would see. Just beyond the city, the abandoned building where Slade's recent lair was smoke rising. Then a final bright red explosion that brought the building down before the shock wave from the huge explosion even hit the two on the beach.

"No!" Robin cried, "Raven take us back, take us back!" he shook her until he realized she would not respond. She needed a hospital while he needed to see the remains of the building. The question f the matter was whether to bring Raven to the rubbish of the building and save time, or to take her to the hospital now that she still had a chance to live, but also put a chance of death on his friends who could possibly have survived the explosion. He decided it was better to guarantee Raven would be okay, than to take a chance and possibly loose all. Robin calmed down and brought Raven to Jump City General, where she laid in intensive care. Once he was sure she was safe, though, he went to the remains of the building. Firefighters were already there putting out the fire.

Robin ignored them trying to stop him from going in. the said it was on fire, that there were dangerous gasses in the air, that the building could collapse further. He just walked passed them. Everything seemed to get quiet except for Robins heartbeat. Halfway through the heap of mangled metal and brick, he saw cyborgs fain blue glow. He ran to it, to find he was just imagining it and nothing was there. Save for a petite little hand sticking out from a mound of ceiling.

"Starfire!" he gasped and ran over to the hand. He pulled her out. She was black and blue with bruises. "Star?" he whispered. Her eyes were open but the didn't see anything. Robin held her face towards him, then let go. It hung loosely from he neck. Her eyes still saw nothing. She was dead. Robin wanted to leave right then, but knew he couldn't until he knew the others were gone too. Until he could tell Raven he found Beastboy.

Most of the smoke and fire was gone, so Robin could see better. There was a little fire going off to the side though. Robin thought he would put it out so it wouldn't spread. He stomped on it with his foot until it was out, but something, still smoking caught his eye. Beastboy's glove. Robin picked it up and ash fell off of it revealing that it was in perfect condition. A tear rolled down Robin's cheek. Beastboy ash fell out of the glove when Robin tipped it over. He felt bad standing in his friends ashes. He kept the glove. But in stepping over the remains of Beastboy he found Cyborg. One arm was gone, but he still was intact. He could be repaired and brought back, maybe. Robin had seen what he needed to see. He wanted to take Starfire, but he felt it wasn't right to carry her dead body with him. After all, bodies are just shells for your soul. When you die, your soul leaves and your body is not you anymore.

Still, it was silent. Do aliens have souls? Robin wondered. He knew that even if regular Tameranians didn't have souls, Starfire had one. She had found it here on Earth. Robin had given it to her. He had given her a part of his soul, and she had given him her love. Robin walked out with Cyborgs body in his arms and Beastboy's glove in his pocket. Starfire's love in his heart. The firefighters watched him leave, until he was too far away to be seen.

Robin brought the articles he had back to the tower. He fell asleep crying on the couch. In one night, he had lost his love, a friend, a team. He didn't want to ever wake up.

**how is this? I think my writing is kinda different in this than in other stories of mine.**

**My website is updated and on my profile. **

**I have a pole up that I urge you to vote in. **

**I am planning a story with some friends that will be coming soon. Keep your eyes peeled for it!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Robin!" Starfire screamed.

He turned to her. There she was. Where were they? all alone in this dark place, i didn't matter.

"What's wrong?"She was so sad, and just out of his reach. if he could just get a few inches closer, he could-

"Robin? You wish to die?"

"What? no i-"

"You wish to die so that you may be with me."

"If i die, I can be with you." He said mechanicaly. He thought now, things would work.

He could grab her hand. Then he would have her.

"Robin, if you come with me you will die, and Raven will be alone with not even a friend. What is the true reasons you believe you cannot live anymore?"

"I don't know, but I have a choice! what about you?"

"It was my time."

"You were young!"

"and in my young life i have lived ten times what any old lady has lived."

"Starfire! i love you, i will do whatever to have you!"

She took a long pause before speaking, as if to mull over her thoughts,"I see now." she said.

She started to slip further away.

"Starfire! My life isn't worth living without you!" Robin cried, trying desperately to grab Starfires hand.

"Its not your time. Live your life and if you then still love me i will be there, waiting for you."

"No!"

"Its not your time." she whispered as she floated away, until she was gone.

Robin's sadness was now replaced with anger.

He tore at the air.

he grasp the ground he stood on and and shredded it.

And in the end, with his deep long breaths filling up the quietness, he saw he had been destroying Raven.

She was everywhere and he had done it.

he heard her voice.

"Robin..." it was hoarse. he lifted his foot, under was raven's face. "You killed me."

"No," he said, shaking his head, "I didn't!"

"You did. You are! You are killing me now!"

"No. You're in the hospital! the doctor said you could live!"

"How can i live with nothing at all to hold on to? what do i have? Cyborgs body? Beastboy's, his glove?" she whimpered the last part.

"Raven-" he started to try and explain, but then he blinked. he was looking out the window in the tower. he saw a sideways sunrise.

He sat up.

"It was a dream." He said, then he winced and closed his eyes, " It was_ all_... a dream?" he asked his self in awe.

He turned and opened his eyes.

Cyborgs body with no arm.

Not a dream.

That meant he had to be there for Raven, he had to go to the hospital so she could hold on to _something_, so she could know her life was still worth _something_.

He sadly passed through the halls, by Starfre's room.

Robin felt he should have been one who died. Beastboy should have stayed with Raven and she would have teleported them out. Then they would have each other, and Robin would have Starfire.

He knew he shouldn't dwell on what ifs, whatever happened was meant to be, so he redirected his thoughts to Raven. She was in the hospital for her head wound. He had to help her, while he still could.

Getting to the hospital was hell. Reporters were everywhere, and Robin wanted to threaten them all to get them to leave.

_"Is it true that you are the only Titan still alive?"_

_"How did you ever escape the explosion?"_

_"I heard the girl in here died! What are your thoughts on that?"_

_"The firefighters recovered a body, are you going to identify it as sugested by the chief?"_

_"Are you wearing a new uniform?"_

_"Who cuts your hair?"_

The questions just echoed around Robin. He didn't want to hear the rumors they heard.

Doctors and police stood outside the doors, holding back the press. When Robin got closer to them the cops started to make room, but the people crowded closer, trying to get in.

A shot was fired. That woke Robin up from his trance. The reporters were running up in groups at the wall of police and medical staff. The human chain held, but it was getting out of control. When had the people of Jump City become this way?

"Hey!" Robin yelled, trying to get people to back off. Another shot was heard. Then there was barking, the police brought out the german shepards. Robin pushed throught and an officer grabbed him and pushed him in through the doors.

Once in, He heard muffled shots and screaming. There was nothing he could really do. So he sat on the nearest chair and hung his head, listening to the shots and the barking and the comotion. He jumped when a nurse touched him on the arm.

"Sorry." she said, "You are here to see your," she pointed down the hall seemingly lost for words. She never finished that sentence.

"Yes, I came to see my _friend._" he emphasized the last word.

The nuse gave a toothy smile and walked him to a room.

Through the window of the door he could see her. She looked worse than he thought, yet somehow she looked better too. Things didn't seem as bleak as they had been.

"Would you like to go in?" The nurse asked with kindness plastered over impatientness.

Robin nodded and the nurse unlocked the door and opened it, then she hurried off to do something else.

Robin walked in, "Hey, Raven," he closed the door and reset the lock behind him.

She had everything hooked up to her, cords, liquids, mask.

"How will i tell you?" Robin asked out loud, "How will i tell you that Beastboy and-," he cringed, "-Starfire are dead?" He started to drip tears, desperatly trying to hold them back but he couldn't. The one he loved, the one, was gone. It only just him that she was really gone.

He sat on a chair and curled up in it. Then he cried himself to sleep.

**If your lucky i will have the next chapter tomarrow! but a review or two or three or TEN could help me remember.**


	3. Chapter 3

Robin woke up as Raven flat lined. He was disoriented from just waking up. In seconds the room went from just him and Raven, to about twenty people.

About five nurses were talking to him and once telling him ha had to leave the room, visiting hours were over he had to leave. But he stayed put, not taking his eyes off Raven.

"Clear!" the doctor said before he shocked her with the defibrillator. "Clear!" he shouted again. The nurses, who had been watching the procedure now started to get Robin out again.

"No! I have to make sure she's okay!" he protested.

"Sir, you have to leave the room now."

"The doctor needs his space."

"She will be fine you just go home!" they all had excuses, but Robin wouldn't listen.

"Clear!" the doctor cried desperatly. Robin's heart was all he could hear. all he could see was a straight line on a black screen. Somebody grabbed his wrist and pulled him out to the hall.

"Raven!" Robin screamed before the door slammed in his face. Inside, sombody shut the blings on the door. There was nothing he could do now.

It seemed like it had been only a minute when one of the nurses came out pushing a cart with the defibrilator on it. Her face was solemn, she didn't make eye contact with him.

Robin paced outside the room for another few minutes, when the other nurses and doctors came out, one pulled him aside to talk to him.

"Shes okay, but you can't see her right now-"

"But," Robin inturupted.

"No, she needs some rest you can see her when shes up understand me?" the doctor said in a very professional manner, then he relaxed his posture into sort of a casual stance, "Also i was wondering if, with your permission, i could do some tests on her blood. See her blood type is like nothing else i've"

"Does she need a transfer or something?" Robin asked anxiously.

"No she didn't loose that much blood. but i was saying that it might proof worth something if i had a sample-"

"No." Robin said sternly, "You can ask her when she wakes up but i doubt that shed do it. I wouldn't want to be responsible for something she didn't approve of."

The doctor still persisted, "But there are many things that can be done if i only-"

"No."Robin said and he turned to go to the waiting room.

"Wait!" the doctor made one last desperate attempt, "this could create medical breakthroughs all over the world! think of the diseased children!"

"This isin't my decision." Robin said as he walked away. He turned around at the end of the hall to see the doctor hunched over going the opposite way. The man turned a corner and the hall was empty. Robin considered the consequences but decided to go back to Raven. He quietly opened the door and quietly shut it behind him.

She looked dead, but her heart monitor said otherwise. He sat on the edge of the bed and she opened her eyes.

"Robin." she said, but he could barely make it out.

"Hey." he said in responce. he was smiling, yet under his mask he let out a tear.

"Where are the others? Beastboy?" she didn't know what had happened yet.

"That," Robin tried to sound firm, "That doesn't matter right now."

He looked out the small window, trying hard not to cave into the tears.

Raven sensed something was wrong, "Whats the matter?"

"Oh," Robin gaped, "Nothing, uh, did the doctor talk to you you know just a little while ago?"

"Oh," Raven's face went pink, "Um he did, did he tell you what we discussed?" she asked nervously.

"More like begged me." Robin replied " he would've gotton down on his knees asking for a blood sample from you if he thought it would sway me."

"Oh yeah, a blood sample from me, yeah, i really don't want to give him some-"

"Thats what i told him!" Robin said.

Raven laughed nervously, but then the nervousness went away when Robin laughed a little too.

Raven laughed a little more, "You are acting so strange. did they give me some loopy meds or something?" she was just joking but Robin took her seriously.

"Yeah probably." then it was silent. Robin pulled up a chair to be closer to her face, "You know what?" he asked.

"What?" Raven said, she was still smiling. well, almost smiling.

Robin's face turned serious, If it weren't for you, i would be dead now."

Raven pursed her lips. she looked at the foot of her bed, and the silence came back again. Until Robin got Up and left her to rest up.

**See you all in nine days, im gonna go ride in ragbrai so ifs u c me cheer me on!**

**BUT why did the doctor want Raven's blood...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this is a short one and its been like a week and a half. But there's a surprise in it for you!**

When Robin left the hospital, the press was gone but police officers were still stationed at the door. When Robin came out, they all looked away.

Back at the tower, Robin gravely started to try to fix Cyborg. He didn't really know what he was doing, but he had to try.

He spent hours looking for problems, but he just couldn't find why Cyborg wouldn't reboot. After more agonizing hours, Robin gave up for the day.

He found Beastboy's glove on the couch and pondered what to do with it. That reminded him that he would have to tell Raven what really happened.

After an hour of pacing, Robin fell asleep on the couch again. He woke up in a hot flash in the middle of the night. He wouldn't sleep again for three days.

Robin went to his own room and paced some more. He found Starfire's picture on his nightstand.

"Starfire, I know i shouldn't regret the fact that i lived. What i can't get over is why you had to die." He gripped the picture tightly until it cracked. The pieces of glass dropping to the floor didn't even phase him. "Why did i do that?" he asked himself, "Why did i break this picture, why didn't Beastboy stay with Raven, and me with Starfire? Why did things turn out the exact wrong way?" He raised his voice, got angry, "Why were we there that-," then he remembered, "Slade." he hissed.

"Well, well. I thought you'd forgotten me." a too familiar voice said from behind Robin.

Robin cringed"I almost did." Robin said casually.

"You sound upset, Robin. Is there something you have a problem with?" Slade played with him.

"You." Robin mumbled.

"What?" Slade put his hand to his ear, "I can't hear you."

"Its your fault that they're dead." Robin said, he kept his cool and didn't even turn to face Slade.

"Your friends." He said in a false understanding voice. It almost fit the moment for him to pat Robin on the back and tell him that its just a part of life.

Robin swerved around in fury, "Starfire! Beastboy, heck Cyborg's obviously not coming back! And its your fault."

Slade took a step back, "My fault? Please explain it to me."

"We were only trying to stop you, again. You set those bombs to go off over top of us and then we were trapped. Trapped because Raven was then the only one who could get us out and she got knocked out by the falling rocks!" He through the picture to the ground.

"Robin," Slade said after a moments thought, "It was a terrible accident on my part that your friends died. I want to make things right. I already saw Raven in the hospital."

"What did you do to her!" Robin sirened.

"I just spoke to her. She was asleep but i know she heard me. I want you to hear it too. Let me first tell you this: i can bring them back."

**Surprise! here is a present from me to you:**

**An expert from an upcoming chapter!**

Raven finally stopped crying and began to pound on Robin's door, "Robin, Beastboy never knew this. If i could have told him i would have, but i wasn't sure until after he was gone. I want to tell it to you." Raven said from the other side of the door.

Robin opened the door. "You _can_tell Beastboy. You saw him, he's in his room!"

"That's not Beastboy!" Raven said quietly, "And that girl in Starfire's room isn't Starfire either!" She started to sob again.

Robin gripped Raven by the shoulders and shook her, "Raven i know! I just have to pretend i don't and play house for the rest of my life with these fakers!"

"What about me?" Raven whimpered. Robin let her go and took a deep breath, "I made a mistakes too. One was those strangers that live with us now. The other..."

"Hey guys." the new Beastboy cam up beside Raven with a grin on his face, "Whats going on?"

**oh my God! What _is_ going on!**


	5. Chapter 5

**i really should start getting in the habbit of responding to ur guys reviews. so here goes it:**

**dear xxwriter389xx,**

**i really hope this isn't too confusing. ill try to get someone on this to be my editor and tell me these things before i put out new chapters. Thank you for reviewing 3 times. i appreciate it.**

**Dear FelynxTiger,**

**its a good thing when someone tells you that your story is TOTALLY AWESOME so thank you for your reviews.**

**and thanks everyone else who reviewed the previous chapters. i would thank you personally but I'm too lazy.**

Robin was like a ghost-not really there.

Raven was going to be checked out of the hospital today. He would go get in her in a few hours.

An image of Slade was lasered into his skull. Speaking to him in a casual voice. Telling him things..._casually._

Somewhere in the enigma of his thought train he knew he had some explaining to do. Raven would be upset with him when it was finally over. Strangely, Robin felt_ good _about this_. _Something about his situation felt funny and made him want to laugh.

Still he felt sick to his stomach.

He spoke to himself in his mind. Many philosophers over the ages would describe this feeling. Such and emptiness yet you are so exited to tell someone your innermost secrets. The average Joe would say Robin was lonely, or down in the dumps, or just plain blue. Well it doesn't have a name, this feeling. But if it did it would probably be called Starfire.

The difference between Starfire and being lonely is that of day and night. Starfires eyes were like diamonds or a pool of crystal water in the middle of the dessert. She was like a butterfly, beautiful and simple but complex just the same.

Robins off topic and seemingly random thoughts bounced around in the never ending ball pit of Robin's brain.

000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000 000

Raven Was still tired after almost a day of sleep. People around her seemed to go at double speed. They asked her questions and repeated themselves and tried to spark conversations with her. They brought in big machines and ran last minute tests to make sure she was okay. She always was. She wondered why they even bothered. She knew she had always been "Jump City's least favorite Teen titan."

Robin would be there to take her home soon. She couldn't wait to see Beastboy. She even missed Starfire's annoying attempts to get her to do girly things with her.

She planned out her return home to the tower. After everyone stopped welcoming her home she would sneak Beastboy away and tell him the secret she had kept the whole past day so that he would know first. She had almost passed out because she had thought the doctor told Robin, when he had just told him he wanted to have some of her blood samples. But now she was sure that only she and the doctor knew. Hopefully he could be trusted.

"Hey." The familiar voice of Robin cut through her thought like a bullet in the fog.

"Hey. I'm ready lets get out of here, I'm done." Robin seemed surprised at her tone of voice.

"I'm really sorry. If you're mad at me i wanna know so i can apologize better."

"But i'm not mad. Why would i be. I have felt no greater joy then leaving this place my whole life. Surprisingly i also want to get home to see my friends who i haven't seen since i got here."

Robin realized she still didn't know. She was probably the only one in Jump City who didn't.

"Come on." Robin said. dreading every second that brought him closer to telling her that the other three died. The seconds went like a first graders Halloween candy. Quickly.

They went out a back door and sped off on Robin's R-Cycle. When they got back it was dead silent. Raven seemed happy, then puzzled. asking Robin where everyone was. Time seemed to slow down as robin walked Raven over to the couch and told her to sit down. He couldn't even here or control what he said. Ravens faced changed that day. and never really seemed to go back to the way it was.

At first she reacted better than Robin could have hoped. Of course she was sad but then she was angry and crying and hitting Robin. She couldn't really urt him with just her fists but it felt good either way. She ran out of the room, while under Robin's mask his eyes were closed, half expecting Raven to make his internal organs explode internally.

"What did i do?" he whispered.

**i have to tell you this will probably take as long as it took me to update this chapter to update my next one. But reviews _allways_ help.**

**Stay tuned for a big twist! but let it be known this story is far from over...**


	6. Chapter 6

Man it's been a while since I worked on his story! I spent all day writing this! I even edited to make it super awesome, 1,383 words minus my authors note. Me hopes you like it, but I won't he able to tell unless you review!

Robin hesitantly knocked on Raven's door. She opened it after a few moments, but wouldn't look Robin in the face. She sat on her bed and held her knees to her chest, taking deep breaths and letting out little whimpers as she had already cried herself dry. Robin sat next to her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. No words were needed. Robin rubbed her back in small circles saying that it was okay, even though he knew it wasn't.

"Raven I'm sor-"

"Don't be," she said firmly, " I knew they were gone. I've known the whole time. Ever since I teleported us to the beach. I could feel it- I still can feel it. The emptiness in my soul. The feeling that something is missing, or that I've lost something. I saw the news and read the papers when I was in the hospital, and they confirmed what I already knew."

Robin was dumbfounded, "You knew? Then why-"

"Let me finish," she said, "I only wanted to you to tell me. I acted like I didn't know so that you could tell me. So that i knew from the most trusted person I know. I just wanted to be able to share the pain," she sniffed back a tear, " and the sadness with you." she turned and hugged him, much to his surprise, " I couldn't do it alone, Robin!"

Robin held her tightly and whispered, "I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how you'd react. I didn't want your emotions to get out of control or somethi-"

"oh don't even remind me!" she gasped sadly.

Robin tilted her head up to see her face soaked with tears, "What do you mean? Did something happen?" he asked worriedly.

"Not exactly," She sat up and wiped her cheeks, " It's been the hardest it's ever been to maintain control. I can't meditate enough to keep up with crying this much. When I first knew that Beastboy was really - really dead, I cried until the emotion overwhelmed me. I had to leave my body to surpress what I was feeling."

"You flatlined that night!" Things began to click for Robin.

"Yeah, but the worst part is that I am in my own vicious circle where I get more and more upset because I can't feel the extreme sadness I should be feeling now that three of my best friends are dead. I can't feel real anger towards you for not telling me. All I feel is empty, joy deprived loneliness. It's terrible! I should be overjoyed because-"

"Beacause what?" Robin asked curiously.

Raven looked at the floor nervously, " Because? Because... Because I lived that's because!" she said with a totally out of character and slightly nervous giggle. Robin chose to overlook the fact that What Raven just did was very suspicious.

He sighed, "I'm so sorry," he looked down at the floor, "He should have stayed with you."

"What do you- oh, Beastboy."

"He and you should be the ones who lived. I should be gone right now," he said, surprising Raven when he started to sound angry, "we shouldn't have even been there that day. We should have killed Slade by now!" he fumed, standing up and banging his fists against the wall.

Raven immediately came to Robin's side to calm him down, "Stop! You shouldn't be thinking about what could have happened. It's not good to blame yourself for what was meant to be." she now put her hand on his shoulder, "Whatever happens, happens. You cannot change that."

"But why did it happen?" he said, now almost crying again.

"it could be that that they had finished their job, maybe it was to teach us a lesson. It could be that it happened to help someone we don't even know and never will meet. It is just impossible to tell."

He took deep breaths and slowly turned to face Raven," Your right. This happened for a reason."

She smiled slightly at his optimism,"You see, no matter how sad you are there's always a brighter side waiting for you."

He made a half smile and said,"I take that to heart," then he said goodnight as it was getting late.

But as soon as Raven's door closed behind him he whispered to himself," and the reason is that it's time for us to permanently stop Slade. My friends' deaths will be justified."

Even though she had just told Robin there was always a brighter side, Raven felt that for her, the closest thing to a brighter side was the bittersweet routine of constantly meditating that always shined a dim light in the back of her mind.

She slipped into sleep and had a dream of a vaguely familiar event. She was in the hospital, sleeping. Yet she could hear and see everything around her as if she was wide awake. And what she saw, she didn't like.

The blinds were all closed and the lights were off, but in the very dark light that allowed her to see, she saw Slade. Her leader's nemesis, second most hated person in her mind besides her own father, in the room, speaking to her.

She tried to move, to scream, to do anything that might alert someone that she was in danger, but nothing came out, and her body's only movement was her slow and steady breathing.

"of choices, Raven," she tuned in to what he was saying, "I want to make it up to you. I know you have a secret that you would die to tell Beastboy. Wouldn't it be magnificent if you could tell him? Don't you just wish things would go back to the way they were before your friends died? I know I do. That is why I have a proposition for you. I can bring your friends back, back from death. I have recently perfected a machine that can clone any person so long as they are dead, because the clones die if their original is still in existence. So I can bring them back, memories, looks, personalities still intact. What do I want in return, you ask? Fuel for my machine. It runs on a rare element only kept under the strictest security America has the offer, and it is kept right here in jump city. You get the fuel and then I will come to you. You will go back to your tower and wait for your friends to return home as if they just went out for a quick walk. Then they will return and you can tell your boyfriend your little secret. Wouldnt that be nice, my dear? To have him there to comfort you? To once again be a big happy family?" suddenly the doorknob jingled and the sound of someone fishing for keys could be heard," If you wish to accept, simply say the word and we can work out the details," whoever was outside found the right key and was unlocking the door," I'll see you very soon." then Slade was gone.

Raven once again struggled and screamed, to no avail, until she woke up shouting,"Slade!"

The long walk from Raven's room to his own gave Robin much needed thinking time.

The first thing that came to mind was his conversation with Slade. Robin had tried to attack him only to have him disappear in the blink of an eye. But he was seriously considering what Slade said, if it was true. He knew that to some extent that Slade was right, he did want Starfire back more than anything in the world. But he also couldn't bare the thought of trusting Slade, or even pretending to trust him. Robin didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

Robin was right outside his own door now, just standing there. He was just opening it when he heard a scream from Raven's room.

"Slade!"

the end of this chapter!

so there it is! What do you think? Is it good quality? How about a challenge!

Eight reviews and I'll tell Raven's secret next chapter. Ten reviews and the next chapter will be up in less than two weeks. And even though I allow anonymous reviews, I really prefer sincere ones from people with accounts;) by bye!

-LLTT


	7. Chapter 7

"Slade!"

Robin had been trained to react with stealth. To be aware of his surroundings and put planning into every move he made, but at this moment in his life he forgot everything he had been taught. He acted on pure human instinct.

he raced through the hallways with inhuman speed, turning corners with ease. And when he reached Raven's room he didn't even type the code to get in, it would take too much time. Instead he just pried them open with his bare hands, and entered the room in his battle stance.

"Raven!" He called out. The room was dark as the curtains were down, and there was no sound, "Raven?" he repeated. He straitened up and took a cautious step forward when Raven fell out of the darkness into his arms, "Raven! You're hot!" he said, struggling to support her.

She was unable to hold herself up but she managed to hit him none the less.

"Oww! I meant you have a fever!" Robin said. He reached out to feel her cheeks when he noticed they were dripping with sweat. She was breathing quite deeply, and as far as Robin knew, she was having trouble speaking, "here," he said, lifting her up bridal style, "We should go to the infirmary, I think you might be sick."

She shook her head, then spoke with a raspy voice "No, I just need to open a window," she lied.

"I heard you scream 'Slade'..." he trailed off, expecting her to elaborate.

"I didn't." she said quickly.

Too quickly.

Robin sighed, "Raven, I can tell when you're hiding something. What happened?

She shook her head, "Nothing happened... Just put me down, I'm fine."

He began to carry her to the infirmary despite her protesting.

"Look," he said, laying her down on the infirmary bed once they were there, "You don't have to tell me what happened. I just want to know if you are okay."

"I am." she said, folding her arms.

Robin chuckled.

"What?" she asked.

He just shook his head.

She got out of the bed and said, " Robin, what's so funny?."

"You just," he managed to say, "Your acting so childish. It's just funny to me."

Raven looked him up and down. He was so relaxed. The most laid back he had been in a long time. Yet she could see his sadness, she could tell he missed he friends, especially Starfire. This relaxed version of Robin was only temporary. Raven was sure.

"We both should get some sleep." Raven said.

"I agree," Robin said, "You gonna be alright?"

"I will after a good nights sleep." she said.

"Okay then, get some rest. I'll see you in the morning. But don't think you have me fooled. We're still gonna talk about this later." Then he left.

"Night, Robin."She called after him. Then after waiting a few minutes and listening for Robin's door to close, Raven phased through the window into the night.

...

Robin sat on his bed, Thinking, and thinking. Finally he set his alarm clock for one A.M., two hours from then, and went to sleep.

...

Outside STAR laboratories five minutes later, a cloaked figure landed. It was Raven, and she wore a black mask and donned a black cloak instead if her traditional blue. She had also traded her blue boots for black leather knee highs. She heard a door hiss open behind her and found two guards running towards her.

"Freeze!" one shouted. Raven didn't want them to suspect that she was Raven of the teen titans so using her powers was out if the question. She decided she was trained enough to take them on in hand to hand combat. Raven focused on remembering everything Robin had taught her.

She easily disarmed the first guard of his numb chucks. Then she tripped the second one who fell and was knocked unconscious. The first one then attacked her and had her in a headlock. She heeled him with all her strength until he fell over in pain. As soon as he recovered, he ran away in fright.

"That was easier than I thought!" Raven said, surprised at herself.

...

The alarm at Titans tower rung in every room of he building. Robin shot up in his bed and flew down the halls to the living room. He found that STAR labs had been broken into. He waited a few minutes for Raven, but when she didn't come he went looking for her. She wasn't in the the infirmary, her room, or Beastboys room. He couldn't trace her with satellite either. He was beyond suspicious and worried, bt he had no time. He needed to stop the criminal at STAR labs before they got a hold of something dangerous.

...

Raven flew to a window on the side of STAR labs. Inside she could see scientists working feverishly around a large mechanical device. There were two many people there for her to sneak in that room unnoticed. Looking around Raven spotted another window a few stories higher. She flew up to it and found the room on the inside was dark. She phased thru the window and landed silently on the floor. Raven barely had time to look around at her surroundings when a door opened up a dozen meters from her.

"I tell you Paul, there's nothin there and there never was," a guard said to another as the peered into the room and didn't see anything," We check these storage rooms every day and the most exiting action we ever got was about a week ago, you know, about the same time those kids died, the lucky brats that live in the big T across the water."

"Oh yeah, when we had to get a box of junk so the big time geeks could up the security on a, ya know, THEE stuff, cuz that masked guy almost got it."

"Yeah, we ain't supposed to talk bout it but seein as no one is here you're right. Security breach in room 90c, I'll never forget that chaos." then the two guards left, arguing about sports and pizza.

Raven came out from hiding In a dark corner and said," Looks like I'm going to room 90c." she waited a few minute to be sure the guards were gone then she pulled her hood close and walked to the hallway. No one was there. She looked at the label for the room she was in. 10b. The next room was 11b and so on. Raven followed the ascending numbers until she got to a door that needed a passcode. Raven used her powers to break it, but was then caught by surprise when she found three people in lab jackets on the other side. Raven held up her fists, but the three didn't fight, they got down on the ground and held up their hands.

"Do what you want with us," one said," But the Titans are on their way to stop you!"

Raven began to move along, "There's only one Titan left," she turned a corner and yelled back, "And I know every one of his weaknesses."

now Raven was getting closer. She Passed doors 1-89c and then-

"91c. Where is it?" Raven asked out loud. It was as if 90c had never been there. It was skipped altogether.

"I was thinking the same thing." a voice said from behind her. Raven turned but by then she was already being held firmly by the other person. By Robin.

Raven used her power to escape from Robin's grasp.

"What are you doing!" Robin practically screamed in anger, "Raven! Answer me!"

Raven glared back, "You know."

"Do you mean to say that you want to take Slade up on his offer?" Robin asked.

"Don't act like you weren't going to do the same thing. I have a little something called empathy, Robin, and I could feel your excitement. I knew you were going to do this anyways."

"maybe I was going to do it. Why didn't you tell me that you knew about Slade and his machine anyways?"

Raven sighed," I only just realized it myself. I knew right away I would do it, no matter how much I debated the matter myself. I just wondered why it took you this long."

Robin was staring right into Ravens eyes under his mask,"I wasn't sure." He said.

" Why?" Raven pressed.

"I have many doubts," he said, " This could be a trap. Slade could turn on us. We could get caught and-" he looked around, now avoiding her eyes, "I wasn't sure If I was really in love with her. I mean really really in love. Like I would marry her and buy her a big expensive ring with Bruce's money. Have kids and stop being a hero, that kind of love. I'm not even sure now. But I know if I could only talk to her again, I would be sure. How did you decide so quickly?"

Raven's face got slightly paler,"That's mine and Beastboy's business. Not yours."

"Raven you have to stop hiding things from me. They're gone so anything to do with you is my business from now on."

Raven shook her head,"We're gonna bring them back. We just need to find the stuff for Slade."

then robin surprised everyone by breaking the fourth wall, "You had better review now."


	8. Chapter 8

Raven and Robin were interrupted by footsteps, and some scientists came running from both directions.

"Its the burglar!" one shouted.

Robin knew his only choice here was to improvise, "I- I-" he grabbed Raven's hands and cuffed them, "-have apprehended this criminal."

The small crowd clapped.

Raven realized what Robin was doing, so to make sure that no one knew who she was, she also did a bit of improvisation, "You vill pay for dis, Vrobin, I vill seek revenge!" she growled in her best French accent.

Robin, chuckling inside at Raven's terrible accent, finished off the scene with one of his classic lines, "Who needs revenge, when you have justice."

The scientists accepted this and began to bustle back to their offices. Robin pulled Raven around a deserted corner and she teleported them back home.

Once there, the two stood in silence in the dark common room while Robin uncuffed Raven.

Raven rubbed her wrists, and Robin slumped over the counter, running his hands through his hair.

"Raven? Should we go through with this?" he reached into his utility belt and pulled out a metal cylinder. He set it down loudly to be sure Raven saw it.

"Is that-"

"Yes, it is. I found it right before you showed up."

Raven stared at the metal container with fascination.

"This is the only thing that stands between me and him being together again?" she knelt down so it was eye level.

"The only thing that can bring them back." Rabin added.

Raven picked up the cylinder,"I think... We should do it-"

"Excellent choice, my dear Raven." the two immediately assumed fighting stance, as Slade walked calmly down the brief stairs at the front of the living room, "I don't want to fight you two. I merely want to tell you that the deal has changed."

"What do you want now, Slade?" Robin took a cautious step forward as he spoke.

"Firstly, I no long need your help in obtaining the rare element I require, I was able to acquire some myself. Secondly, this should cause no grief on your part, because I tested my machine on your friend's DNA and it was successful. The altered deal is that you get your friends back and I leave without having engaged with you."

Robin was skeptical, "I don't know, it sounds like we got the much better end of the deal. It's almost like a 'too good to be true' situation"

"I have my reasons for doing this. Let's just say there are some things more important to me than what is offered in this world."

"Can we see them?" Raven asked quite timidly, unusual for her.

"Of course."Slade said, secretly grinning behind his mask. He held out his hand to the door and they walked in. They all marched at the same pace with a blank look in their eyes.

Robin's heart sank when he saw Starfire, looking just as she did a few weeks ago when she was alive.

"They- they look just like them but- but they're not... Them."

"True Robin, this-" he touched Starfire's arm, "This is not the flesh and blood they were born with, yet it is. Genetically identical in every way. They are equipped with every memory their old selves had which in affect will cause them to behave exactly as you remember them. Don't see them as clones, see them as your friends... Back from the dead."

"Then why are they-"

"Seemingly in a trance? I wouldn't want to overwhelm them by waking them in my laboratory setting so I am controlling them via control anklets. As soon as the anklets are gone, they will return to their normal state, believing they have narrowly escaped death."

Every neuron in Robin's brain told him to fight Slade, refuse the clones, and do what was right, but his heart pounded for Starfire, "It's a deal." he held out his hand to the enemy, who slapped the remote to the anklets into Robin's hand. Slade then walked over to the window, and surprised Raven and Robin when he smashed through it, falling down to the ocean below. Raven ran to the window and looked over the edge.

"He's gone." she said.

Ten silent minutes later, Raven and Robin were in the infirmary, the clones on the med cots.

"Ready?"Robin asked, holding up the controller.

"As I'll ever be." she responded nervously.

Robin sighed and pushed a button on the remote. Three anklets fell to the floor simultaneously. And slowly, but surely, the new Starfire, Beastboy and Cyborg began to open their eyes.

$&~#%*^A.N.- okay so I'm maybe not liking this story how I used to. Really wanted to turn this into a raven and robin romance but people were expecting this to be RobXStar and BbxRae so that's how it l b.


End file.
